Usuario Blog:Wonder Tutumbero/Top 6: Pistas sonoras que deberían haber estado en Smash 4
¿Cómo estamos, mamarrachos quemadores de escopetas dotadas de auriculares blancos y lámparas despejadas de peces voladores come rinocerontes? Hacía mucho tiempo que on hacía un blog de estos míos raros, pero es que estaba falto de ideas, y al fin se me ha ocurrido una. Como algunos (o nadie) sabrán, yo me tomo muy en serio la música de los videojuegos y, aunque la banda sonora de este último Smash fue muy buena, hay algunos temas que se han dejado en el tintero. Por eso os traigo mi top 6 de canciones que deberían haber estado en este juego. Tengo que aclarar que hace un tiempo hice un blog con 6 temas que desearía que estuvieran, pero ahora no voy a poner ninguno de esos. Sin más dilatación, empecemos: 6. Snowmads' Theme (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Este tema, a diferencia de otros del juego, representa algo especial, no se trata de acompañar bien un nivel o un jefe con música, sino que representa el afán que tienen los Kong de recuperar su isla, cosa que no les será nada fácil y corto. Los vikingos echaron a Donkey Kong y a sus amigos de la isla y ahora es tarea suya volver a dejarla como estaba, no sin antes pasar por un puñado de otras islas. Al principio del viaje, la cosa parecía más calmada, pero tras pasar por una montaña que se desmorona bajo sus pies, un viaje a bordo de un barril cohete con un pingüino a lomos de un robot con ansia de matar o un pulpo gigante asesino que trata por todos los medios acabar con la vida de los Kong, este tema acompaña de manera perfecta los últimos niveles del juego, esos en los que sientes que la salvación de tu isla está cerca, no sin antes derrotar al líder de todos estos indeseados que amenazan con perturbar la paz del lugar. Pero no, tenían que poner veinte mil temas del primer nivel de Donkey Kong Country. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtMSyLdk0Q8 5. EV22: Intertwined (The Wonderful 101) Si bien muchos (o algunos) saben que The Wonderful 101 es mi juego favorito, también saben que uno de sus aspectos que más me encanta es su banda sonora. En este caso, "Entrelazados" sólo aparece en los momentos más importantes del juego, como cuando Wonder Blue decide desobedecer las órdenes de su líder para atacar por su cuenta a quien antaño había acabado con la vida de su hermano, o como cuando el comandante Nelson, conocido antes como Wonder Red, salvó la vida de Will Wedgewood (actual Wonder Red) después de que Laambo, una lagartija gigante con una espada enorme, terminara con su padre, Arthur Wedgewood. Sin duda la pista sonora más épica del juego. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nba2mZBqZdU 4. Empate entre dos canciones de Sonic Vale, sé que hago trampa cuando pongo dos temas de una misma saga, pero es que ambos son geniales y no me podía decidir. El primero es Aquarium Park, de Sonic Colors. Este tema suena mientras recorremos un planeta lleno de agua, pero también bastante poblado por peces y cangrajos robot de todo tipo, y restaurantes de sushi y tiendas (recordemos que Eggman lo estaba usando para su parque de atracciones interestelar). El tema es tranquilo y rápido a la vez, tranquilo por tratarse de un nivel de agua (uno de los pocos de los videojuegos que son buenos) y rápido por tratarse de un juego en lo que predomina es la velocidad. Pero sin duda lo mejor de esto es el estribillo. Y JO*** QUÉ ESTRIBILLO. ESA FLAUTA, ¡ESA FLAUTA! Perdón, es que me vengo arriba (Flauta o lo que quiera que sea, que yo no es que sea un enterado del tema) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zfc5twxGjZQ El segundo es el tema de Perfect Dark Gaia, el jefe final de Sonic Unleashed. La verdad, no entiendo por qué la gente odia este juego, es uno de los pocos de Sonic que tiene lo que realmente quería: velocidad a raudales. Aunque las fases de noche no es que fueran muy buenas y cortas, estas eran compensadas con diversión sin límites durante el día. Pero vamos a lo que vamos. Después de restaurar el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos y recomponer el planeta, toca volver a sellar a Dark Gaia en el centro del planeta para dejarlo ahí otros miles de años. Después de vencerlo subido en una especie de robot gigante hecho de los templos, Dark Gaia vuelve a su forma original, y es en ese momento en el que Sonic pasa a la acción transformándose en Super Sonic. En ese momento, Sega te mete un chute de epicidad orquestrando el tema de Endless Possibility. Y VAYA SI ÉS ÉPICO EL TEMA. Es de las mejores formas de acabar con un jefe final de un videojuego, pero no la mejor. Mención especial a los temas de jefes finales de Sonic Colors y 2006 (si hasta ese tenía un tema de jefe final épico) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg-SdiLc2Es 3. Enter Bowser Jr.! (Super Mario Galaxy) No sé si lo habré dicho ya, pero pienso que Super Mario Galaxy y su secuela son los juegos que mejor banda sonora tienen. Y vaya si se han ganado esa opinión mía. Al igual que en Sonic Unleashed, la música de este juego es orquestada, lo que significa que sus canciones son maravillas auditivas. Es el turno de Bowsy, el hijo de Bowser que, para que su padre se sienta orgulloso de él, ha tratado de acabar con Mario varias veces usando monstruos y robots, sin mucho éxito. Pero esta vez se ha cabreado y decide arrebatarnos nuestra vida por sus propias manos. A lomos de una nave que no deja de disparar Bill Balas y bolas de fuego todo el rato, nuestro único método de defensa es lanzarle caparazones de Koopas que pasan por ahí de vez en cuando. Este tema simboliza el deseo de Bowsy de terminar con Mario para siempre, un tema un tanto travieso pero también agresivo y con guitarras eléctricas que acompañan perfectamente la situación. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvXtZZfK_PM 2. Masked Dedede (Kirby Triple Deluxe) Otro tema de jefe final para la colección. Parece que los jefes de los videojuegos son hechos para tener una excusa de música épica. Esta vez, el Rey Dedede, tras ser derrotado por Kirby, es poseído por Taraña, haciendo que en lugar de un martillo lleve un hacha, y es entonces cuando suena esto. Al principio suena lento haciéndonos creer que será un tema lento todo el rato, pero luego la cosa cambia, el Rey Dedede Enmascarado ataca y empieza a sonar una versión acelerada del tema del Rey Dedede original. Esta canción me hace pensar que el Rey Dedede (¿cuántas veces habré dicho su nombre?) va a acabar de una vez por todas con Kirby, menos mal que la bola rosa sabe defenderse. Este tema hubiera quedado de maravilla en la versión Omega de El Gran Ataque de las Cavernas, pero nada. Nintedo, a veces te odio. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xStEdivU9JE 1. Dialga's Fight to the Finish! (Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo/Oscuridad/Cielo) Dialga es mi Pokémon legendario favorito, ya no sólo porque gracias a él gané mi primera liga Pokémon (¿Para cuándo remakes de Diamante y Perla?) sino por la historia de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo (a partir de ahora sólo diré este nombre que si no me alargo mucho). En este juego (OJO, ESPOILERS), todos nos hacen creer que Grovyle es un malvado que se dedica a robar los Engranajes del Tiempo, objetos que si son retirados de su lugar de origen, el tiempo se detendrá ahí mismo, por lo que todos van a por Grovyle junto con el bondadoso Dusknoir. Pero todo se tuerce cuando los héroes descubren tras viajar a un horrible futuro donde el tiempo está completamente detenido que Grovyle robaba los Engranajes para ponerlos en la Torre del Tiempo (lugar donde reside Dialga) del pasado para que ese horrible futuro nunca exista, y que Dusknoir está a las órdenes de Dialga Primario, un Dialga consumido totalmente por la oscuridad al detenerse completamente el tiempo. Tras un largo viaje a lomos de un Lapras para llegar a la Tierra Oculta, lugar donde está la Torre del Tiempo, los héroes se disponen a subir a lo más alto de la Torre del Tiempo: la Cúspide del Tiempo, no sin antes derrotar a Dusknoir con una escena bastante emotiva donde Grovyle se lleva a este al futuro por un portal, dando a entender que no se volverán a ver los héroes y Grovyle nunca más. Tras un duro camino, los héroes llegan a la Cúspide del Tiempo, lugar donde les espera Dialga casi consumido totalmente por la oscuridad, para enfrentarse en la batalla más épica de la historia de Pokémon. Este tema representa perfectamente todo por lo que tú y tu mejor amigo habéis pasado, habéis hecho amigos y enemigos, habéis descubierto coas que nadie sabrá nunca y os habéis enfrentado a desafíos que pusieron a prueba vuestros límites, pero esta batalla supone el punto y final de vuestra aventura. Aun sabiendo que los Pokémon del futuro (Grovyle, tú y más) desapareceréis del mapa para siempre derrotando a Dialga y colocando los Engranajes del Tiempo en su sitio, accedes a batallar contra semejante peligro para vosotros. Señoras y señores, el mejor juego de Pokémon que jamás se habrá hecho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxS8YDjTpeg Pues nada, aquí concluye este blog el cual pienso que es el mejor que he hecho hasta la fecha. Espero que os haya gustado, que me digáis qué canciones habríais deseado vosotros que estuvieran y nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Hasta luego, cacahuetes ensangrentados de caballos amarillentos y tractores metrosexuales vestidos de cacas de robots bailongos! Categoría:Entradas